hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
W・D・C ~World Dancing~
W・D・C ~World Dancing~ is the first image song for the character America in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi, in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= (Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!) (Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!) 諦めなんてNonsense! この空 赤のline 光る星がある 国境越えて　悲しみにGood-bye! HAMBURGER 頬張って さぁ Everybody! Dancing! Washington, D.C. (District of Columbia) D.C. Oh! バシンッ！と勇気＆正義 All right! 1・2・3 &　Stand up! Freedom!　Oh! 1・2・3 & Stand up! Freedom! (Wohoo!) わざと読まない　空気　Going My Way (Way way way…) それがSTYLE　あふれるVITALITY UFO乗って (Hehehehe…!)　映画見て(Hehehehe…!) Hot! Night! PARTYのcakeは地球色さぁ! Join us! 1・2・3 & Stand up! Freedom! Oh! MACHINEでdiet　結果 All right! 「さぁ皆で力を合わせて世界中の問題を 一つ一つ解決していこうじゃないか！ HEROの俺に意見を聞かせてくれ！ きっと出来る！きっと大丈夫！ YES, WE CAN! さぁ皆も俺とJoin usしようじゃないか!」 高く誇らしき　翻る旗 Oh 国境越えて　悲しみにGood-bye! HAMBURGER 頬張って さぁEverybody! Dancing! (Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!) 「よーし、じゃぁ各国の役割分担を発表するぞ！ えー…まず最初にだな、 イギリスには俺のコーラスについて貰う 次にフランスが、俺のコーラス そして中国が俺のコーラス！ えーそれから最後にロシアには大役、俺のコーラスだ！ 以上！」 「え？　俺が何をするかって？ 良い質問だ！もちろんHEROさ!」 Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! 「THANK YOU!」 |-| Romaji= (WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH!) (WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH!) Akirame nante NONSENSE! Kono sora Aka no LINE　Hikaru hoshi ga aru Kokkyou koete Kanashimi ni GOOD-BYE! HAMBURGER Houbatte Saa EVERYBODY! DANCING! WASHINGTON　D.C. D.C.　OH, OH! Bashin! to yuuki　Seigi　ALL RIGHT! 1・2・3 & STAND UP! FREEDOM! OH, OH! 1・2・3 & STAND UP! FREEDOM! OH, OH! Wazato yomanai Kuuki GOING MY WAY (WAY WAY WAY...) Sore ga STYLE Afureru VITALITY UFO notte (Hehehehe…!) Eiga mite (Hehehehe…!) HOT NIGHT! PARTY no CAKE wa chikyuu iro saa! JOIN US! 1・2・3 & STAND UP! FREEDOM! OH, OH! MACHINE de DIET Kekka All right! "Saa minna de chikara wo awasete sekaijuu no mondai wo Hitotsu hitotsu kaiketsu shite ikou ja nai ka! HERO no ore ni iken wo kikasete kure! Kitto dekiru! Kitto daijoubu! YES, WE CAN! Saa min'na mo ore to JOIN US shiyou ja nai ka!" Takaku hokorashiki　Hirugaeru hata　OH Kokkyou koete　Kanashimi ni GOOD-BYE! HAMBURGER Houbatte Saa　EVERYBODY! DANCING! (WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH!) "Yooshi, jaa kakokku no yakuwari buntan wo happyou suru zo! Eh… Mazu saisho ni dana, Igirisu ni wa ore no koorasu ni tsuite morau. Tsugi ni Furansu ga ore no koorasu, Soshite Chuugoku ga ore no koorasu! Eh… Sore kara saigo ni Roshia ni ha taiyaku, Ore no koorasu da! Ijou!" "Eh?　Ore ga nani wo surukatte? Ii shitsumon da! Mochiron HERO sa!" WASHINGTON D.C. D.C. OH, OH! "THANK YOU!" |-| English= Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! Giving up is nonsense! This sky Red line There are the shining stars Cross the borders And bid your sadness Good-bye! HAMBURGER Stuffed in your mouth Come on Everybody! Dancing! Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! Bang! With courage And justice 　All right! 1・2・3 & Stand up! Freedom! Oh, oh! 1・2・3 & Stand up! Freedom! Oh, oh! I purposely won't read the atmosphere! Going my way (way way way…) That’s the style Overflowing vitality Riding a UFO (Hehehehe…!) Watching a movie (Hehehehe...!) Hot Night! The party's cake is earth-colored! Join us! 1・2・3 & Stand up! Freedom! Oh, oh! Use a machine to diet The result All right! Now then, let’s combine forces to solve the world’s problems one by one! Tell me, the hero, your ideas! We can surely do it! We’ll surely be okay! Yes, we can! Come on, you should all join us, with me! High and proudly The flag waves Oh Cross the borders And bid your sadness Good-bye! HAMBURGER Stuffed in your mouth Come on Everybody! Dancing! Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! Now then, I’m going to announce everyone’s assignment! Let’s see… first off, England, I want you to be part of my chorus Next, France will be part of my chorus, And China will be part of my chorus! Eeh... Lastly, Russia has an important role to play: Being part of my chorus! That’s all! Huh? 　What am I going to do? That’s a good question! Of course, I’m going to be the hero! Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! THANK YOU! Album This song was released on November 24, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.6- USA, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Hamburger Street. This song is also the eleventh track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Trivia *The "Yes we can!" phrase references the most iconic campaign slogan of the previous U.S. President, Barack Obama. *During the bridge portion of the song, the tune for The Star Spangled Banner, the national anthem for the United States, can be heard. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music